1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tires, and more particularly to methods for the estimation of tire wear.
2. The Related Art
It would be interesting to be able to estimate the wear of tires mounted on a vehicle, if not to have precise measurements, in order to give a warning to the driver and/or in order to adapt automatically some parameters of systems equipping certain vehicles. For instance, it would be advantageous to adjust automatically some parameters of anti-lock braking systems according to tire wear, in order to improve system performance.